A Power To Be Proud Of
by Kari Bcup
Summary: Blossom has ice breath, Bubbles speaks spanish, but what about poor Buttercup? Please R&R!!!


A Power To Be Proud of  
By: Kari_Bcup  
  
  
Narrator: The city of Townsville! A city filled with monsters, evil genuises, and a whole lot of bad stuff, ( panic voice) like that  
giant radioactive sludge beast over there!  
  
Whip Pan To: Powerpuff Girls flying in on Beast - late Evening  
  
Blossom: Buttercup you take the right, Bubbles left, and I'll control the front! Got it?( Buttercup seems to be staring out  
into space) Buttercup! Were you listening to me?  
  
Buttercup: Ummm..... Blossom do you think I can have the front?  
  
Blossom: No, I told you what side of the monster you are supposed to cover! Now go! ( shoots off at high speed)  
  
Buttercup: But Blossom you don't understand! Ugh! Whatever, I tried to warn her. ( she flies to her section)  
  
( The giant sludge monster eyes Blossom and suddenly smacks her into the near by lake. Buttercup races after her sister and   
catches her before she hits the water.)  
  
Buttercup: I told you to let me have the front, but no....  
  
Blossom: Oh, how was I supposed to know what was gonna happen-- what the?!-- Hey, you knew this was gonna happen   
didn't you?  
  
Buttercup: What do you mean?  
  
Blossom: Oh my god! You did, you're like that Madame Clover woman on tv. That was why you were staring off in space!  
  
Buttercup: What?! That's impossible! I-- ( Buttercup was interrupted by Bubbles)  
  
Bubbles: Hey what's going on over here, I had to get rid of that monster all by myself! ( Blossom whispered in Bubbles ear)   
SHE'S WHAT??!!!  
  
Fade to: Ppg's Room-- Later that night  
  
( The girls are getting ready for bed and Blossom is going on and on about what happened today.)  
  
Blossom: So how did you do it?   
  
Buttercup: Do what?  
  
Blossom: You know what!  
  
Buttercup: I don't know! It just came to me! I was just listening to what you said then, this little picture of what was going to  
happen, just popped into my head.  
  
Blossom: It's most likely your special power.  
  
(Bubbles flies in holding mail.)  
  
Bubbles: Oh, cool! It's a letter from Crazola! ( hands Blossom an envelope) Here this one's for you. ( reads the letter) Yay!  
A coloring contest.  
  
Buttercup: Who's the letter from Blossom?  
  
Blossom: It's from Ms. Kean, and she say's that she couldn't wait 'till Monday to tell me about a poetry contest, but I don't   
know if I should enter, there's a big chance that I'll lose.  
  
Bubbles: So what's up with that psychic thing, is it Buttercup's special power!  
  
Blossom: That's what I believe. We need to tell the professor about this, he'll know!  
  
Buttercup: Let's just go to bed ( yawns) I'm soooo( yawns) ....tired.  
  
Bubbles: Me ( yawns) too.  
  
Blossom: Okay, fine. We'll tell him in the morning.  
  
Cut to: Ppg Kitchen -- early morning  
  
( Buttercup in munching on cereal while Blossom is STILL talking about what happened, and Bubbles is making some toast.)  
  
Blossom: Okay, when Professor get's in here we'll just ask him how things are going in the lab and--  
  
Prof.(off screen): Good morning, girls.  
  
Blossom: Oh hi Professor, how is --  
  
Bubbles: Buttercup has a new power.  
  
Prof.: What, really? What is it Buttercup?  
  
Buttercup: Well........I'm not really sure yet. You see yesterday when that giant radioactive sludge monster was destroying   
Townsville, and when Blossom was explainin' the plans......  
  
Prof. : Yes....  
  
Buttercup: This picture just flashed of what was going to happen.  
  
Prof. : Are you saying that you're like that lady on tv who--  
  
Buttercup: Ugh! No! And why does everyone have to bring her up? I'm saying that I have a new power which allows me --  
  
Bubbles: To see into the future! Buttercup, do you see that we are going to become rich there?  
  
Buttercup: Bubbles! I --  
  
Blossom: Oh! The poetry contest? Do you see me winning?  
  
Buttercup: I dont know!  
  
Blossom: Well, maybe a vision will come to you later. I'm going to go write the best poem ever! ( she flies out of the room)  
  
Buttercup: But Blossom!  
  
Cut to: Ppg Room -- Night  
  
( the girls are quietly sleeping, but Buttercup seems to be tossing and turning.)  
  
Fade into: Buttercup's Dream  
  
( we seem to be inside Fuzzy Lumpkin's home. He is writing on a piece of paper)  
  
Fuzzy: That's it! With this here poem, I'll be sure to win that contest!  
  
Fade into: Another scene in Buttercup's Dream  
  
( Fuzzy is opening his mailbox)  
  
Fuzzy: Oh boy! Is from that poetry contest! ( reads through the letter) Wha--? I lost?! I kill whoever won that contest!  
  
Fade into: Scene in Buttercup's Dream  
  
(the girls are having a picnic in Blossom's honor, because she won the poetry contest. Suddenly Fuzzy comes running in and   
starts strangling Blossom to death.)  
  
Cut to: Ppg room (reality) -- Early morning  
  
( Buttercup is sitting up in bed sweating very hard and breathing heavily)  
  
Bubbles: Buttercup? What's wrong?  
  
Buttercup: Blossom, about that poetry contest......  
  
Blossom: You had a vision?! About the contest?! Did I win?!  
  
Buttercup: Yeah, but --  
  
Blossom: Yes! That's a good thing too because I already sent in my poem!  
  
Buttercup: You did what?!  
  
Blossom: I can't believe this! I'm going to go tell the professor about the good news!  
  
Bubbles: Buttercup?  
  
Buttercup: What?  
  
Bubbles: Well, I was just wondering...... .do you see anything about that coloring contest?  
  
Buttercup: Ugh! ( zips out of the room)  
  
Bubbles ( calling after her): Just askin' !  
  
Cut to: Ppg Living room -- Early evening  
  
( The girls are watching Tv Puppet Pals. Suddenly Buttercup get's that 'spaced out look' again.)  
  
Fade into: Buttercup's Vision  
  
Bubbles: Girls! Girls! I got a letter from Crazola! I bet I won! ( opens the letter and reads it aloud smiling) ' We here   
at Crazola would like to inform Bubbles Utonium that her drawing was not ( smile slowly turns into a frown) selected as  
the winner, but because of your effort we would like to award you this coupon for a free box of Crazolla Crayons' ( Begins  
to cry). That's it! ( sob) I'm never ever ( sob) ever EVER going to color again! NOT EVER! ( flies off crying).  
  
Fade out into: Buttercup ( reality) -- Evening  
  
Buttercup: Oh no! I can't let that happen! ( turns to Bubbles) Bubbles, you know that coloring contest?  
  
Bubbles: Did you have a vision?!  
  
Buttercup: Yes and --  
  
Bubbles: Did I win?!  
  
Buttercup: Well..... you won something, but --  
  
Bubbles: Good thing!  
  
Buttercup: Let me guess, you already sent your drawing in?  
  
Bubbles: I sure did! And I'm so glad that I'm going to win! I'm gonna start coloring for the next contest! ( Zips away)  
  
Cut to: Pokey Oaks Kindergarden -- Next Morning  
  
( school is just about to start)  
  
Ms. Keane: Hello Girls. Oh, Blossom did you get my letter?  
  
Blossom: I sure did! But Ms. Keane why didn't you just call me?  
  
Ms. Keane: Well I was, but my phone lines were down.  
  
Ms. Keane: Okay class today we are going to learn about Farm animals.....  
  
Cut to: Pokey Oaks-- Lunch Time  
  
( the girls are eating their sandwiches)  
  
Blossom: Can you excuse me girls, I'm going to go talk to some friends of mine. ( leaves)  
  
Bubbles: Me too. Bye! ( leaves)  
  
Cut to: Blossom & Friends -- Afternoon  
  
Blossom: Okay, don't tell Buttercup that I told you, but.....  
  
Cut to : Bubbles & Friends -- Afternoon  
  
Bubbles: ......She has this really cool power and she can see things in the FUTURE! And.......  
  
Cut to: Blossom & Friends-- Afternoon  
  
Blossom:.......maybe if you're kind to her she'll predict your future! Just..........  
  
Bubbles: .............come to our house tomorrow!  
  
Cut to: Ppg Room -- Next Afternoon  
  
( Bubbles is coloring, Blossom is writing, and Buttercup is just lying down. The door bell rings.)  
  
Blossom: Bubbles, can you get that I'm busy writing my own poetry book?  
  
Bubbles: But I'm busy coloring!  
  
Buttercup: Ugh! I'll get it.   
  
Cut to: Door -- Afternoon  
  
( Buttercup answers the door to find dozens of kids from school.)  
  
Buttercup: What are you doing here?  
  
Half of the kids: Blossom invited us!  
  
Other Half: Bubbles invited us!  
  
All: To see you!   
  
Buttercup: WHAT?! ( get's angry) GIRLS!  
  
( Blossom and Bubbles fly down)  
  
Buttercup: Tell your friends that I am not gonna predict their future!  
  
Bubbles and Blossom: Fine!( to friends) Sorry.  
  
Bubbles: Miss grouchy doesn't have time for you.  
  
Blossom: Maybe some other time.  
  
Cut to: Ppg room -- Next Moring  
  
( Blossom and Bubbles are still asleep while Buttercup is just lying down staring up at the ceiling.)  
  
Buttercup ( to herself): What am I gonna do? I've tried explaining to them but they won't listen, all they care about is becoming  
rich, and winning contests, and that whole other good stuff, but my powers only show bad things. I got to tell the girls while the  
Professor's around, maybe then they won't interrupt me.  
  
Cut to: Montage of Buttercup's day  
  
( Buttercup riding the bus to school while kids are asking her a bunch of questions; Kids passing Buttercup notes reading: Can  
you predict my future?; Buttercup eating lunch while kids are questioning her; ect.  
  
Cut to: Ppg kitchen -- Next Morning  
  
( The Utonium family is eating breakfast)  
  
Prof. : So Buttercup, how's that new power of yours?  
  
Buttercup: I'm glad you brought that up, you see guys for the past few days I've --  
  
Bubbles: Seen a whole bunch of good things like me winning the coloring contest!?  
  
Blossom: And me becoming the best poet of the world!?  
  
Buttercup: What?! No! Guy's can you listen to me once without --  
  
Prof. : Oh....sweety we're being to hard on you about this future stuff, huh?  
  
Buttercup: Professor I --  
  
Prof. (leading Buttercup to her room): Well, you just go upstairs and rest. ( arrives at the room) And while you're resting can   
you see anything about the Lotto? ( slams the door).  
  
Cut to: Ppg room -- Late Afternoon  
  
( Buttercup is lying on the bed reading when the hotline begins to ring. She flies over to answer it, but as soon as she is about  
to pick it up.......)  
  
Blossom ( from down stairs): Buttercup! Don't even think about answering it! You need your rest! ( pause) And don't even  
THINK about fighting crime today!  
  
Buttercup: Great! This dumb power of mine has got me locked up in my room, unable to fight crime, Fuzzy's gonna pound  
Blossom, and Bubbles is going to be depressed for the rest of her life! This really sucks! Did I just hear? ( looks out the   
window) The mail man!   
  
Cut to : Ppg Mailbox -- Afternoon  
  
( Buttercup flips through the mail)  
  
Buttercup: Oh no! It's from the poetry contest Blossom entered, and this one's from Crazola! It's bad enough that bad  
things are gonna happen to both of my sisters, but on the same day!  
  
Bubbles ( off screen): Hey Buttercup! What you got there? ( snatches the mail) Oh boy! It's from Crazola!  
  
Blossom: The poetry contest!   
  
( Both of them read their mail.)  
  
Blossom: YES! I WON!!!!  
  
(Bubbles flies away crying)  
  
Blossom: What's up with her?  
  
Buttercup: Uh.... I don't know, why don't you go check on her, I'll be right up.  
  
Blossom: Okay.  
  
( As soon as Blossom is gone Buttercup flies away)  
  
Cut to: Buttercup Flying -- Afternoon  
  
Buttercup ( thinking) : I gotta fix this!  
  
Cut to: Fuzzy's Home  
  
( Fuzzy is running out of his little hut. Buttercup flies in front of him.)  
  
Fuzzy: Get outta ma way! I'm gonna kill your sister fo' winnin' that contest!  
  
Buttercup: But you can't!  
  
Fuzzy: Why not?!  
  
Buttercup: Ummmmm.....because....'cause it was me who won the contest!  
  
Fuzzy: It was?!  
  
Buttercup: Uh.....yeah?  
  
Fuzzy: Well, in that case.....( he socks her in the stomach and continues beating her up)  
  
Cut to: Blossom & Bubbles Flying -- Afternoon  
  
Blossom: Oh, I hope we find Buttercup!  
  
Bubbles: There she is! Oh No! And Fuzzy's beating her up! ( they swoop down).  
  
( Blossom and Bubbles are able to pull Fuzzy away. Don't worry, Buttercup's not hurt bad)  
  
Blossom: Buttercup, what happened?  
  
Buttercup: It's a long story.  
  
Bubbles: Well, then we better go home first, then you got a lot of explainin' to do  
  
Cut to: Ppg room -- Evening  
  
Blossom: Okay, so what's this long story?  
  
( the hotline rings when Buttercup is about to begin. Blossom answers it.)  
  
Blossom: Come on Girls! Mojo's destroying Townsville with his Robo Jojo! ( The girls bust through the ceilling)  
  
Prof. : I really wish that they would use a door, but I doubt Buttercup sees that in the future.  
  
Cut to: Girl's Flying to the Crime scene -- Morning  
  
Blossom: When we get there just hold your ground, Buttercup does that sound good?  
  
Buttercup: Why you asking me?  
  
Blossom: Do whatever you did last time and check if the plan will work!  
  
Buttercup: But--  
  
( The girls reach their destination)  
  
Blossom: Not so fast.....  
  
Buttercup: ........Mojo........  
  
Bubbles:.........Jojo!  
  
( Mojo exits the Robo Jojo)  
  
Mojo: So Powerpuffs, you have come here thinking that you will stop me, and I say thinking because you only THINK that you   
will, but you WILL NOT! And I say you will not because.......( Mojo continues)  
  
Bubbles: Buttercup, do you see how long this speech will be?  
  
Buttercup (shocking everyone): SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Mojo: How dare you interrupt me! You have had better something good to say Buttercup, because if you don't, you will pay!  
  
Buttercup: Okay! Listen up I do NOT see things in the future! I --  
  
Mojo: What?! Are you perhaps related to that woman on tv? What's her name? Madame--  
  
Buttercup: No! I am not related to her! I have been trying to say this ALL week, but everyone keeps interrupting me! I think I   
can only see really bad stuff that's going to happen........like I see Mojo's butt being whooped right now! ( She gives Mojo a big  
punch on the nose, and the girls fly into action.)  
  
Cut to: Ppg Living room-- Afternoon  
  
Blossom: Gee Buttercup, why didn't you just tell us that you could only see bad stuff!  
  
Buttercup: I tried to but-- Oh! Nevermind! Hey Bubbles you're not mad about the coloring contest?  
  
Bubbles: Nope. I didn't notice that part about the free crayons, untill Blossom pointed them out. That cheered me up! So,  
more about your power, it's so cool!  
  
Buttercup: Well, like I said the main thing is I can ONLY see BAD STUFF in the future and that's it!  
  
Blossom: Well, at least now we all have our own power to be proud of!  
  
Narrator: You got that right Blossom! And so once again the day is saved thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! And Buttercup's new  
power!  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
